


Hair Like Gold, Eyes Like Honey

by RaspberryPancakes (mishalki)



Category: The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: AU, Angst, I had to retype this 6 times, I really am, I'm Sorry, Just angst really, M/M, Not Soda, Out of Character, Steve is drafted for Vietnam instead, first fic, i dunno, i think, lots of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6816154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishalki/pseuds/RaspberryPancakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The memory made me smile. It made me remember how much he really loved me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair Like Gold, Eyes Like Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Literally my first Outsiders fic. Criticism is welcomed.
> 
> Enjoy!

I rolled over, smiling at the raven beside me. He looked younger when he was asleep. For once, peaceful. I couldn't keep myself from letting out a small laugh and he opened his eyes at the soft noise.

"Good mornin' there Pepsi-Cola." A small grin spread across his face and he reached out to brush my bangs from my forehead. I felt my face heat up in embarrassment and I looked away from him. Steve slinked his arm around my waist and rubbed small circles in my hip with his thumb.

"You tryin' to put me back to sleep?" I mumbled with a yawn as I closed my eyes. A short chuckle left his lips and he nuzzled into the crook of my neck.

"Does it bother you? I can stop." He made no effort to move. He knew it didn't bother me.

"Why ask when you know the answer?" My tone came out more sarcastic than I wanted it to be. His hand drew back as he flinched. "Sorry..."

"Don't worry; it's fine." He cut me off. His breath tickled my neck as he spoke, goosebumps running over my skin.

Silence passed over us as we just listened to the rhythm of our breathing. I spoke up quietly.

"Hey Steve."

"Yeah?"

"Don't leave me. Okay?"

He hummed against my shoulder. "Okay."

More moments of silence passed until I felt his grip loosening. Fading. It wasn't long before it was gone completely, cold replacing the once warm body flushed against mine.

I let my eyes open and I sat up to look around the empty room. The walls were closing in around me and disembodied voices filled the room.

"He's dead."

"He's never coming back."

"Why didn't you stop him?"

"He left because of you."

The light that was filtering through the window disappeared and gave way to a black void. I wanted to scream but no sound came out. I was in darkness. I wanted to wake up.

"Soda."

Wake from this dream. This nightmare.

"Sodapop, please wake up."

The walls were so close I was suffocating.

"Sodapop!" 

A hard slap across my face woke me up. I jolted forward in the bed, my body shaking uncontrollably. Tears stained my cheeks and I looked around frantically. "S-Steve?"

Pony was looking at me with a hopeless state, his lips pulled into a frown. "That's the fifth time this week..." His voice was soft as he spoke, his arm wrapping around my shoulder to pull me into a hug.

Bringing myself back to reality after a dream like this was always hard. It would take a while for it to sink in. When it did, it was like a wave crashing over the shore.

Strong and violent.

A sob passed through me and I looked down, clinging to Pony's shirt in a vice grip. It hurt so much. I was never going to see Steve at the DX ever again. He was gone; died in Vietnam when a bomb went off. Just imagining the sound the explosion made my heart break. Sometimes I wonder...what his last thoughts were.

"I think you should get back to sleep. You need it." Pony messed up my hair and shuffled back into bed, facing away from me. I stared at my hands, stray tears falling onto my palms.

 _"Look at that tuff hair."_ I could hear Steve's voice as I thought back to the Rumble. He had pulled me into a hug when the socs went running, a victorious grin on his face. He was looking down at me, his hands moving to hold my face.  _"And those eyes I fell in love with."_ His tone was almost a whisper compared to the shouts and cheers of the other greasers and outfits.

The memory made me smile. It made me remember how much he really loved me.

I crawled back under the covers and curled up on my side, staring at the wall before a dreamless sleep consumed me.


End file.
